Cu Chulainn
'Abilities' ---- Battle Continuation Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'The longer Cu Chulainn enters the combat, the higher his Attack Speed, Magic Resist and Armor increase. **At Level 1: While within combat, Cu Chulainn continuously gains a stack that increases 2% Attack Speed, 3 Magic Resist and 3 Armor, maximum at 10 stacks. **At Level 6: While within combat, Cu Chulainn continuously gains a stack that increases 3% Attack Speed, 4 Magic Resist and 4 Armor, maximum at 10 stacks. **At Level 11: While within combat, Cu Chulainn continuously gains a stack that increases 4% Attack Speed, 5 Magic Resist and 5 Armor, maximum at 10 stacks. **At Level 16: While within combat, Cu Chulainn continuously gains a stack that increases 5% Attack Speed, 6 Magic Resist and 6 Armor, maximum at 10 stacks. ---- 'Rune Magic Q' 'Cost:' ''20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana '''Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *''Passive - ''Upon hitting enemies with rune magic from this skill, the skill applies Rune mark on them for 3 seconds. Each time Cu Chulainn deals damage on an enemy that has Rune mark, Cu Chulainn reduces the cooldown on all of his basic skills by 1 second. *''Active - ''Cu Chulainn uses rune magic to inflict 40/80/120/160/200 + AD physical damage to all enemy heroes within targeted area and strengthens himself by modifying his basic attacks to deal area damage (AoE) for 6 seconds. ---- Disengage / Protection from Arrows W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''20 seconds *''Passive (Disengage) - ''When casting a skill, Cu Chulainn reduces the cooldown on all of his basic skills (except the skill that triggers this effect) by 1 second. *''Active (Protection from Arrows) - ''Reduces damage Cu Chulainn taken by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 3 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Cu Chulainn quickly rushes toward the targeted enemy before stabbing the enemy's heart, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + AD physical damage to the target and all enemies Cu Chulainn dashes through, imprisoning them for 0.5 seconds and reducing their Armor and Magic Resist by 10/15/20/25/30 for 2.5 seconds. Each enemy unit killed by this skill resets the cooldown of this skill. (The hitting of this skill on a target with Rune mark will reset the cooldown of this skill, but it will also consume the Rune mark on the target) ---- Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death R Cost: 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 100 /80 seconds *''Active - ''Cu Chulainn throws a long-range strike to the targeted area, creating a devastating blast that deals 60/80/100 + AD physical damage per hit to all enemies within the area for 3 seconds with a total of 7 consecutive hits (1 hit every 0.5 seconds). Each hit from this skill increases damage dealt by all remaining subsequent hits by 10%. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes